HIVE, Found
by MaximumCheeseCake
Summary: An unusual group of friends invent a program that locates anything, even a hidden organisation. They decide to find H.I.V.E, however they must first hijack a shroud, trick H.I.V.E.mind and get past Raven. No one in their right mind would would try it.
1. The brilliant plan

**Hay, um this is my first fan-fic, so please tell me what you think, if you think any thing needs changing then please tell me!**

**enjoy! (*^_^*)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own H.I.V.E, :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the head of a table in an abandoned waxworks museum sat a boy with dark floppy hair (He wasn't actually, it was a round table, but please don't tell him).<p>

'Well,' He said 'I want to…' He had started to speak when a girl, maybe a year younger than him burst in and addressed the group, 'Great news everyone Jaspers created a new program that can find any place we desire,'

'Desira, what does that mean?' asked a little girl with beautiful ebony skin and hair that was all in braids. She was called Sammy and looked so innocent as she asked that question that had you been there you would have been taken aback by what she said next.

'Is that the same as malevolence [1] or conquering?'

'No, it means anything we want, it just sounds more evil,' replied the girl who had delivered the news. Her name was Penny; she was fourteen years old, had ginger-brown hair and a habit of scaring people. With her in the room were four boys and three girls including Sammy. The boys were, Fin who was 15, Jasper 10, and Sam and Cain who were identical twins at the age of 8. The other girls were, Kairi 14, Phoenix who was also 14 and of course Sammy was 6, rather young to be an evil mastermind but there you go.

'Soooooo…' said Kairi 'lets plan where we want to go, ideas anyone?'

'Disneyland?'

'No'

'Somewhere where they make explosives?'

'Sounds fun, but you'd blow up everything, so no'

'Mmmm... Sydinfg'

'WHAT?'

'Surfing in the Bahamas'

'NOOOOOO!'

'OK, does anyone have a sensible idea?' Asked Kairi. Phoenix raised her hand slowly.

'No, I really don't want to know.'

'But you do!' insisted Phoenix 'It's brilliant'

'Ok, ok, say what your idea is.' Said Fin expecting it to be some nonsense.

'Lets find H.I.V.E!'

'Whoa that **was** brilliant,' said Sam

'I could almost feel the inspiration,' said Cain

'Well then lets get started!'

* * *

><p><strong>[1] this means evil!<br>**

**Sorry it's so short, what do you think? Next chapter should get the plot going, i just like introducing** **characters.**

**Thanks! I'll upload soon! Bye! **

**Maximum XXX**


	2. The man without a plan

**Hay, the next chapter is here (*^_^*)**

**I'm really enjoying writing this. Next chapter should have some more of the H.I.V.E peeps in, Otto, Nero and some of the others!**

**Read and Reveiw!**

* * *

><p>Jasper sat in a room that was only lit by the glowing screens of many computers and gadgets. He sat staring intently at the numbers and letters that were streaming past his face, his fingers flying over the keys; typing so fast you could almost see sparks fly.<p>

'Come on Jasper you need to eat,' insisted Penny standing by the reinforced door. 'You can't just sit in here all your live,'

'Well you guys wanted me to find H.I.V.E, so that's what I'm doing,'

'Ok, ok, don't get stressy with me!' said Penny defensively raising her hands in front of her.

'How did you get in anyways?' asked Jasper, as if only just realising she had got through a locked door.

'Picked the lock **obviously**,' She said stressing the **obviously** and stalked out of the room, as though offended someone was doubting her skills.

* * *

><p>Back in the main room Fin and Kairi were having an argument about how to get to H.I.V.E.<p>

'We can't use a helicopter or Sub we'd get caught on radar or what ever they have there!' exclaimed Kairi.

'I suppose we could hijack a shroud' said Fin slowly.

'Oh yeah, and how are we supposed to do that! You can't see or hear them!' Kairi shouted 'Idiot' she added as an afterthought.

'Sooo… We need to locate the next taking of a new H.I.V.E. student, ambush them, steal the shroud and fly it to H.I.V.E,' stated Sammy as though it was an everyday thing to do.

'Sam, Cain, we'll need a distraction…'

'On it!' They shouted in unison.

Phoenix walked through to get Jasper and drag him down from computer heaven. Then she had to tell him what to find and put into his search engine thingey.

'Ahhhh' Get away from me!' Jasper yelled from the other room and came running through.

'Well done Phoenix.'

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

They had the place; they had an estimated time and an ambush set up. They were ready, apart from the whiney boy.

'When are they gonna get here,' complained Cain.

'Soon, soon,' said Kairi soothingly. As she said this, a helicopter de-cloaked and a figure all-clad in black hopped down before it even reached the ground and ran into the building.

'There she goes!' yelled Penny at Fin who was concealed behind a pile of rubbish, he leaped up to the shroud and injected the pilot with a sinister looking liquid. Immediately the unfortunate pilot fell form the shroud and was dragged into the shadows by Kairi and Phoenix.

'Sam, Cain we need that distraction right now,' said Sammy trying to stay calm.

'What plan?' quizzed Sam

'Oh My God, we are dead!'

'No, no, no, it'll be ok,' insisted Cain

'What? With out a plan?' yelled Jasper who was in the shroud checking controls and cameras.

'I'm the man without a plan,' said Sam

'Lets blow things up!' said Cain and off they went, to blow things up.

'Everyone in,' shouted Fin and everyone piled into the shroud just as a section of the building exploded.

'That'll be our distraction then.' Said Sammy

'How are we going to get the boys?'

'There, they're on the roof,'

'Grab them and go!'

'OK, I'm just getting the hang of this,' yelled Fin

'Everyone stop shouting!' shouted Phoenix

'You took you're your time,' said Sam who was now squished in the back with his twin.

And with that Fin steered the shroud around, cloaked and was gone.

* * *

><p>Far below them a boy of about 13 turned to the woman all in black and said 'Who on earth are you and what was that?'<p>

'You may call me Raven, and I have no idea,' She replied.

The boy, whose name was Thomas, frowned and raised an eyebrow (or tryed to, he actually looked like he was in pain and his eyebrow hadn't moved) Raven looked like the sort of person who normally knew everything. If she didn't know, then this was very bad indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY DONE CHAPTER 2!<strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm open to constructive criticism, but please don't _just _****criticise.**

**There's going to be more action in the next chapter i'm writing it now!**

**Until next time, bye**

**Maximum (*^_^*)**


	3. Visitors through the wall

**Hay! I haven't updated in ages, sorry. I' don't know if anyones reading this, should I carry on?  
><strong>**Um, my Computer got angry with me? I know it's not a good enough excuse but it'll have to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E, really wish I did though! Maybe I can tie Nero up and make him give it to me! Course not, only joking, or am I? *looks shiftily at the wardrobe***

So please read & review! I haven't had any yet! :(

* * *

><p>At H.I.V.E Nero was worried, H.I.V.E mind had just informed him that there had been a breach of security, but that it was under control. What worried him was how anyone had found H.I.V.E then manage to get inside, he would have to ask H.I.V.E mind later. He went out into the dormitory block to see if everyone was in their rooms, of course Otto, Laura, Shelby and Wing stood outside having a conversation about cheese for some unknown reason (AN I love cheese! Whoop!).

'You lot are supposed to be in your rooms, go now!' He barked at them but they just looked at him.  
>'Raven will sort it, there can't be more than one person to sneak past H.I.V.E. mind,' Otto said calmly.<p>

At that moment on the other side of the wall Kairi pressed a large red button yelled 'Timber!'

Nero looked round to see the wall be blown apart and wreckage fly everywhere.  
>'Yes Otto, not more than one person is on the loose in hear.'<p>

Out of the rubble walked eight people silhouetted by the sunlight streaming from the whole behind them. It looked something like a dramatic entrance from a film. The wind whipped their hair around their faces.

Raven appeared as silently as always and Nero sighed in relief, he had to admit he had been getting worried. Raven went to grab her swords but found the sheaths empty. One of the mysterious people cracked a smile.  
>'I can't believe we managed to get them, best steal ever!' she sounded like she had stolen many things in the past.<p>

'Come with us and no one gets hurt,' Nero said putting some authority into his voice.  
>'No offence <em>mate<em> your not really in a position to say that are you?' A dust covered Fin said, not hat they knew it was he.

'Well, we have one of the worlds best assassins with us and you have a group of kids,' Nero informed him.'  
>You're the head of a <strong>school<strong> for **villains!** You should know better than to say that, anyway you don't know us, you have no idea what we are capable of'

And at that moment all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, I'll make the next one longer, promise!<strong>

**Anyways, Bye for now!**

**Maximum (*^_^*)**


	4. Phoenixes on filing cabinets

**I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated in ages. Any-who here is the last chapter!**

**I don't own H.I.V.E!**

* * *

><p>Two hours later the eight intruders sat in Nero's office, each hand cuffed to a chair.<p>

'So,' Nero said, stepping out of the shadow of a large bookcase 'Why did you break, unsuccessfully I might add, into H.I.V.E?'

'Well, Dr Maximilian Nero,' Fin began before Nero cut him off.

'HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?' He demanded

'If you'll let me explain then I'll tell you,' Fin began again before someone else cut him off, again.

'I'll tell you Dr Nero, and not in a sarcastic way, that I can tell you hate,' Sammy surprised everyone by speaking up.

'The reason we broke in was to see if we could,' she said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

'And as you can see, we can, even if we might need to think about our tactics next time,'

'Next time?' Nero enquired suspiciously

'Yes, next time,' Sammy replied, in a sinister voice, Nero looked stunned that they would try again.

'Nope, only joking, you should…seen…the look…on…your face,' Sammy erupted into a fit of giggles.

'Ignore her, she has an odd sense of humour,' Kairi said, exasperated.

'What is your purpose here?' Nero demanded

'Ummm? Do we have a plan?' Sam enquired, turning to the rest of the gang

'Not, really, we didn't get that far,'

'You planned to find a secret island, aboard an invisible helicopter, after getting past one of the world's best assassins.' Nero glowered

'And didn't think what to do next?'

'Welll… When you say it like that.' Cain said, sounding slightly ashamed of himself.

'This is the last time I let you to plan a mission' Penny told the two.

A short while later, after a lot of shouting and arguing had taken place Nero had a proposition for the group.

'You must see I cannot simply let you go home, after breaking in her, who knows what you could do,'

'I offer you a choice, either stay here as our students, or be mind wiped and relocated'

'Well that's not much of a choice,' Phoenix said from on top of a filing cabinet, no one even bothered to ask her how she got up there.

'Yeah, but we might as well stay here, I mean there's nothing for us out there,' Fin said to the room in general.

'Ok' Penny said, 'Let's vote'

All of the hands were raised and Kairi raised an eyebrow expectantly at Nero.

'That's it?' He asked, 'No odd questions, no arguing?

'No Sir, you see we did have a plan' Cain said smirking.

A bomb went off.

'SAM!' Someone yelled through the rubble.

'Well,' Otto thought, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was rubbish, but I wanted to finish it off, so it wasn't at the back of my head all the time.<strong>

**Be nice.**

**Maximum**

**(*^_^*)**


End file.
